Killian and Eurydice
by CaptainSwanHeart
Summary: My thoughts on how Killian will still escape the Underworld. Takes place immediately after 5.20 Operation Firebird. The Orpheus and Eurydice story is different in this week's episode, yes they do change things, but here is my thoughts on how to incorporate the major aspect of that story that Once Upon a Time failed to incorporate...at least so far.
_The Underworld…_

Killian held onto Emma's hand until the last possible moment, reaching for it even when he knew it was beyond his reach. He just hoped he had been strong enough to not let her know how much he was hurting.

Once she was gone he began to sob, falling on the ground. After quite some time, there were no more tears left in him, he was empty without his Swan. The only consolation was that he knew she was safe and with her family in the land of the living.

After everything they had been through, after her coming to the Underworld to save him, and even discovering that their love was in fact true love, he was here. Alone. Dead.

There was no point in revenge. Emma wouldn't want that for him and he knew that. Hades had tricked and betrayed them.

Eventually Killian got up and began to walk back towards the ambrosia tree stump. He knew he needed to figure out what his unfinished business was to move on now that he couldn't return to Emma, but he really just wanted to throw himself into the river of lost souls and forget everything.

Then it hit him. His unfinished business was probably to ensure Emma had her happy ending. But how was he to do that? Was someone even able to have their happy ending when their true love was lost?

He sat down on the ground and leaned against the stump, playing with his hook. After a bit he leaned his head back to look up when it hit something hard.

He winced and rubbed his head and turned to notice that there was no longer a tree stump behind him, but a full grown ambrosia tree!

"But…but…how?" He stammered.

"You passed the test," stated a voice.

Killian whirled around to see a woman standing behind him in a white ancient Greek gown embroidered with gold. She began to walk toward him. "You both did."

"Excuse me?" Killian asked confused.

"I'm Eurydice."

"The lass that liar Hades told us about?"

Eurydice smiled. "Yes, but he didn't tell you the whole story. Orpheus did come to the underworld to bring me back as Emma did for you. We did eat of this tree, but there was a stipulation Hades decided to keep in the fine print. Hades told us that Orpheus had to leave the Underworld while I followed behind without looking back. Once he crossed over into the land of the living he turned to see me and I vanished. Forever trapped in this world until Orpheus' death when we were both able to move on."

"So why did Hades destroy this tree if you never left?"

"He didn't. The tree destroyed itself until a worthy couple came along. You and Emma have proven yourselves worthy. Not sure even Snow White and Prince Charming would have passed this test but the two of you have. Perhaps being able to find true love after the wounds of your past was the key."

Killian turned to look at the tree in full bloom.

Eurydice touched his shoulder. "Eat of it and I promise you will return to your Emma."

Killian felt he could trust her but he simply didn't understand. "But Emma past the test earlier and the tree didn't bloom."

"Yes, because only Emma had proven her true love. Now you have by letting her go. Fortunately her love was so true she kept her promise to you to leave without looking back. Well, she did look back, but it was only a final look, her mind never questioned or changed. It was simply a hope for an option. When he passed through the portal back to Storybrooke the tree was restored," Eurydice smile offering a piece of the tree to him.

Killian took it from Eurydice and took a bite. Once he swallowed the scales that Emma had placed her heart upon had appeared. On one side was half of a heart.

Killian pointed at it and asked, "Is this Emma's?"

"Yes." Eurydice walked towards it and picked it up. "Are you ready?"

"Aye."

 _Storybrooke…._

Emma and Charming finally came through the portal back home.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears in vain. David hugged her as they fell to the ground. He held her and tried to comfort her best he could.

Regina knew a moment when she saw it and it was more than clear that Emma needed a moment alone with her father, without even her son watching. So Regina shooed everyone away leaving Emma and David alone by the Storybrooke lake.

After sometime, Emma pulled away. "Dad, go home. Go see mom and Neal."

"Come with me Emma. Some time with family will help remind you why you came back."

Emma shook her head. "I just need some time. I need to go to his gave."

David helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand as she turned to leave. "Promise me you'll come home tonight. To our loft?"

Emma nodded and walked away.

When she reached Killian's grave she laid down as a few silent tears began to fall.

Emma barely realized the moon had come out until long after it had shone in the night sky. She sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"If I had my way, those eyes would only shed tears of joy from this point on. You've had far too much sorrow in your life."

Emma's had swiveled around. Her eyes only needed confirm what her ears had heard. It was Killian.

There he stood. His heart breaking at her sorrow, yet hoping to see joy fill it shortly. He was not disappointed.

"Killian?"

"Aye, love," he said as he gave her his crooked smile.

Emma rushed as him, grabbing him as tightly as possible and kissing him with more passion than anyone had ever kissed.

Finally their kiss broke. They needed to breathe. "But how?" Emma asked.

Killian kissed her forehead. "Come. I'll tell you as we walk to your parent's place. I assume you haven't seen your mother yet and I know you need each other."

"You know me too well."

Killian had to admit it. "If there was one good thing about the Underworld, it was that it showed us that we do have true love."

Killian told Emma the story and how it was all a part of the test. They were still unsure if they could trust Hades. Even if he had to omit part of the story to get them back to Storybrooke something was still off about the situation.

Emma knocked on the door and Snow answered. Her eyes widened and a big, loving smile spread across her face as she saw Emma and Killian standing hand in hand on the other side of the door. "True love."

Emma and Killian looked at each other and smiled before stepping into the loft, Snow shutting the door behind them.


End file.
